Black Dragons
Overview The Black Dragons were one of the Space Marine Chapters created during the Cursed 21st Founding.Chapter Approved The Cursed Founding (2004} Hoare,Andy; McNeil,Graham; Kelly,Phil, Nottingham: Games Workshop. They were censured by the Inquisition due to mutation of the Chapter's gene-seed, which causes certain marines to develop blade-like outgrowths of bone on the head and forearms.Chapter Approved - Trial Rules:The Cursed Founding (March 2002) Wolf pack afflicted in this way, sharpen these bone growths and sheath them in adamantium for use in close combat.Chapter Approved The Cursed Founding (2004} Hoare,Andy; McNeil,Graham; Kelly,Phil, Nottingham: Games Workshop. They are then grouped together into specialist jump-pack equipped assault squads known as Dragon Claws.Chapter Approved The Cursed Founding (2004} Hoare,Andy; McNeil,Graham; Kelly,Phil, Nottingham: Games Workshop. The Ossmudula Implant One of the many zygotes neophytes are implanted with is the Ossmudula. This small organ has a complex function within the body of a Space Marine. It monitors and secretes hormones affecting epiphiseal fusion and ossification of the skeleton while at the same time, engineered hormones encourage the forming bones to absorb ceramic based chemicals administered in the Marine's diet. Two years following implantation, the long-bones will have strengthened considerably and there will have been a general increase in the size of the recipient's skeleton. Extreme ossification of the chest cavity caused by growth of ribs forming a solid mass of inter-laced bone plates provides a Space Marine with an armored layer to protect his secondary heart and lungs. Chapter Mutation But the Ossmudula zygote of the Black Dragons functions in an abnormal way causing the growth of bony crests on the head, and blade-like protuberances from the forearm and elbow. Like the Death Company of the Blood Angels, warriors inflicted with such abnormal developments are formed into a separate fighting unit. Known as the Dragon Claws, they sharpen these additional protrusions to a killing edge, and sheath them in adamantium to turn them into deadly close combat weapons. This strains the tolerance of the Inquisition and there are many recorded instances of other Space Marines Chapters (notably the Dark Angels and Marines Malevolent) refusing to fight alongside them. The Black Dragons are also known for growing very long poison tipped fangs. Rumors of Dangerous Practices It is even rumored that the Black Dragon Apothecaries deliberately encourage such growths, even going so far as to knowingly implant aberrant zygotes into some initiates. This is exceptionally dangerous, and the practice is forbidden by Imperial edict, but old traditions die hard as the ferocity of the Dragon Claws is much valued by the Chapter Masters. Genetic Tithing Each Chapter is required to send 5% of its genetic material to the Adeptus Mechanicus on Mars. This 'tithe' serves two purposes: enabling the Adeptus Mechanicus to monitor the health of each Space Marine chapter, and store gene-seed with a view to founding new chapters. The Adeptus Mechanicus has on several occasions threatened the Black Dragons with military action unless it complies with this decree and even when the Chapter has submitted genetic data, its veracity has often been considered suspect as each sample provided has passed the most stringent genetic purity checks without fail. Without being able to prove anything, many Adepts believe that the Black Dragons submit genetic material culled from other sources. How this can be possible is unknown and the Adeptus Mechanicus is eager to fully investigate the medical practices within the Black Dragons. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors Black Power Armour with Ice Blue extreme highlights, white chest eagle and white markings. . Codex: Armageddon 3rd Edition(2000). p 18 Chambers, Andy; Johnson, Jervis, and Thorpe, Gavin, Nottingham: Games Workshop. ISBN 1-84154-045-5 Chapter Symbol A white, spined dragons head on a black background. Index Astartes: Emperor's Shield Cook, Chris & Haines, Pete. Nottingham: Games Workshop. References ---- the black dragons are definatly from the salamanders Category:B Category:Space Marine Chapters